LONELY (다시 혼자서만)
by ExoPlanet
Summary: "Bukan. Tuhan menyayangi kita semua tanpa terkecuali. Tuhan mungkin ingin kau menjalani hidup didunia ini seperti ini agar kau menjadi manusia yang lebih kuat lagi. Karena tuhan tak ingin pada akhirnya kau menjadi manusia yang lemah baekhyun.. percayalah padaku.."
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : LONELY (다시 혼자서만)

Author : ExoPlanet

Cast : Xiumin (EXO) dan Baekhyun (EXO), Chanyeol (EXO) dan lain-lain :D

Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst

Rate : T

Warning : THIS STORY IS BOY X BOY! DONT LIKE DONT READ ! BAKALAN BANYAK TYPO, JADI WASPADALAH! AND YOU YOU YOU YANG BACA FF INI, JANGAN JADI SILENT READERS! TINGGALKAN JEJAK KALIAN ! ARA!

Happy Reading

Chapter 1

LONELY (다시 혼자서만)

Bahagia. Mungkin itulah yang tengah dirasakan namja berparas imut, tinggi badan tak terlalu tinggi dengan kulit putih susunya yang tengah memetikkan jarinya dikeybord laptopnya dengan tangan yang lain tengah menopang dagunya dan senyuman yang tampak sangat bahagia melukis wajahnya. Ia tengah melamunkan kiranya seperti apa pulau jeju dan kegiatan menyenangkan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan disana.

Terlintas dalam benaknya hamparan luas dengan bunga-bunga berwarna-warni menutupi setiap permukaan tanah dan hembusan angin musim semi yang sejuk dan menyegarkan. Membayangkan dirinya tengah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rimbunan bunga itu dengan wangi harum yang memasuki hidungnya sambil memandangi langit biru yang cerah dengan burung-burung kecil tengah berkejaran mencari pasangan.

INDAH. Sepatah kata yang terlontar tanpa sadar dari bibir merah mungilnya dengan tersenyum riang. Baekhyun segera menuruni anak tangga untuk menemui appa dan eommanya yang tengah menyiapkan semua perlengkapan untuk liburan mereka sekeluarga 4 hari di pulau Jeju.

"_Eomma.. Appa.." _Ucap Baekhyun seraya memeluk eomma dan appanya dari belakang.

"_Omo.. ada apa chagi?" _Ucap eomma Baekhyun memalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun.

"_gomawo eomma" _Ucap Baekhyun dengan merangkul eommanya.

Eomma dan appa Baekhyun hanya tertawa bahagia melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Mereka sangat bahagia dapat mewujudkan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan, yaitu berlibur kepulau Jeju bersama seluruh keluarganya. Baekhyun menyadari eomma, appanya dan oppanya sangatlah sibuk. Appa Baekhyun memiliki bisnis mobil. Eomma Baekhyun memiliki bisnis restaurant. Hyung Baekhyun yang bernama Minseok dengan stage name Xiumin juga merupakan artis top di korea selatan. sehari-hari Baekhyun hanya dirumah sendiri bersama pembantunya. Hanya pada saat liburan semua keluarganya bisa berkumpul. Itupun hanya sementara. Keesokan harinya mereka harus melakukan rutinitas yang telah membelitkan mereka. Membebankan mereka untuk jauh dari keluarganya.

_**Keesokan paginya didalam pesawat.**_

Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan dengan hyungnya, minseok. Sementara eomma dan appanya duduk bersebelahan tepat dibelakang mereka. Baekhyun sengaja memilih duduk disebelah cendela. Itu karena Baekhyun sangat ingin sekali bisa melihat kota seoul dari langit. Kota seoul begitu kecil dari pesawat. Banyak sekali gedung-gedung tinggi yang menjulang. Namun sama saja. Semua terlihat sangat kecil.

Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya dipesawat dengan bermain dengan Minseok. Mereka tidak henti-hentinya mengambil foto untuk dokumentasi. Mereka juga bermain permainan yang sekiranya dapat mereka mainkan didalam pesawat. Tidak heran kadang ada suara tertawa mereka bersama ataupun suara-suara lainnya.

Satu jam telah terlampaui. Baekhyun, minseok, eomma dan appanya mengambil tas mereka masing-masing dan segera keluar dari pesawat. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa sangat senang. Ini pertama kalinya ia dapat berlibur bersama semua anggota keluarganya.

Mereka menginap disebuah villa yang cukup bagus dengan kolam renang dan taman bunga yang sangat indah dihalaman belakangnya. Baekhyun segera meletakkan tasnya didalam kamarnya. Setelah itu ia segera meraih kameranya, dan memakai jaket yang tak seberapa tebal.

"_Uwa.. mau pergi kemana?" _Tanya Minseok yang menyadari Baekhyun sedang bergegas keluar villa.

"_Jalan-jalan hyung.. mau ikut?" _jawab Baekhyun segera.

"_Ah.. tidak. Hyung lelah. Hyung mau istirahat. Nanti malam baru hyung jalan-jalan." _Ucap Minseok kemudian.

"_Ah. Arasseo hyung.. aku pergi dulu ya? Bye!" _Ucap Baekhyun berjalan cepat dengan melambaikan tangannya kearah Minseok.

"_Ne.. hati-hati. Jangan jauh-jauh. Cepat pulang!" _Ucap Minseok seiring dengan lambaian tangan Baekhyun padanya. Dan kemudian ia memasuki kamarnya, tepat disebelah kamar baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan pelang-pelan sambil mengambil gambar yang menurutnya pantas untuk diabadikan dalam kameranya. Dengan menghirup udara segar dan sejuk diawal musim semi. Bunga-bunga bermekaran berwarna-warni dan menyerbakkan aroma khas masing-masing. Sesekali Baekhyun menutup matanya untuk merasakan lebih dalam hembusan angin yang ia rasakan.

Mata baekhyun kemudian menatap sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menarik. Ia melihat aliran sungai yang begitu tenang dengan air yang sangatlah jernih bagaikan lembaran kaca fleksibel ditiup angin. Bebatuan yang tertata disana juga sangat cantik. Seaka menimbulkan karya seni dari seorang pencipta alam yang tiada habisnya.

Baekhyun mendekati sungai tersebut untuk merasakan kesegaran air yang tampak menggodanya untuk segera menceburkan seluruh tubuhnya kesana.

"_Uwaa.. jjinja yeoppeota.." _Ucap baekhyun dengan mengarahkan kameranya untuk mengambil gambar sungai tersebut.

Baekhyun kemudian melihat bebatuan yang tersusun seperti jalan setapak. Karena tertarik ia mencoba untuk melewatinya. Baekhyun mendisplay kameranya menjadi video.

"_Hana.." _Ucap baekhyun dengan menapakkan kedua kakinya diatas batu yang pertama.

"_Dul.." _Ucap baekhyun dengan menapakkan kedua kakinya diatas batu yang kedua.

"_Set.." _Ucap baekhyun dengan menapakkan kedua kakinya diatas batu yang ketiga.

"_Net.." _Ucap baekhyun dengan menapakkan salah satu kakinya diatas batu yang keempat. Tanpa baekhyun sadari saat ia akan melangkahkan salah satu kakinya untuk menapak batu keempat, baekhyun merasakan batuan yang ia pijak saat ini sangat licin. Baekhyun hilang keseimbangan karena kakinya terpeleset. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, karena ia sangat yakin ia akan jatuh tercebur kedalam sungai dan bajunya akan basah semua. Baekhyun mendekap kameranya diatas dadanya tanpa menghentikan rekaman video itu.

Baekhyun merasa sangat aneh. Ia tidak merasakan sakit ataupun basah yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Justru ia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang memegangi punggungnya. Menahan tubuhnya agar ia tidak terjatuh kedalam sungai, akan tetapi malah terjatuh dalam dekapan seseorang itu.

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya pelan-pelan saat merasakan deru nafas yang menyapu mukanya perlahan.

Deg~

Sosok namja yang sangat tampan bermata bulat bertubuh sangat tinggi, berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam yang pendek yang menambah ketampanannya tengah melihatnya dengan penuh rasa khawatir, dan mampu membuat jantung baekhyun berdetak tak karuan dengan pesonanya. Baekhyun tidak menyangka ada sosok malaikat yang menyelamatkannya. Baekhyun sangat bersukur dalam hati karena tuhan masih menyayanginya. Tuhan telah mengirimkan malaikat untuk menolongnya.

"_Gwaencanha?" _Tanya namja itu membuyarkan lamunan baekhyun.

"_Ah.. gwaencanha.." _Ucap baekhyun tersenyum kemudian melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan namja yang telah menolongnya itu.

"_Gamsahabnida.." _Ucap baekhyun kemudian dengan membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat sekaligus terimakasih kepadanya.

"_Cheonmayo.. aku senang kau baik-baik saja." _Jawabnya dengan tersenyum kearah baekhyun.

Sekejap dunia nyata baekhyun berganti dengan dunia fantasynya yang berganti searah dengan melihat senyuman manis namja itu yang terpampang jelas didepan wajahnya dengan wajah suara bass khasnya.

"_hei.. wae geurae?" _Tanya namja tersebut dengan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah bengong baekhyun yang ia tak ketahui sebabnya.

"_euhm! Eobseo!" _Jawab baekhyun reflek tersadar dari lamunannya yang terbuyar karena lambaian tangan namja tersebut didepan wajahnya.

Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, dan takut namja yang ada didepannya itu mengetahui apa yang sedang ia lakukan, baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan namja tersebut dan segera kembali ke villa. Jantung baekhyun berdetak sangat kencang saat menyadari namja tersebut tengah membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia sangat malu dan sangat takut.

Namja yang sedang bersama baekhyun hanya terbengong kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan baekhyun kepadanya. Namja tersebut bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _"Mengapa ia tiba-tiba terlamun saat melihat aku tersenyum tadi? dan mengapa ia tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat aku membuyarkan lamunannya?"_ Namja tersebut hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang memang tidak gatal. Namja tersebut hanya memandangi punggung baekhyun yang semakin menjauh, mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang.

Baekhyun sengaja mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju villa yang ia tempati untuk 3 hari kedepan. Selama perjalanan menuju villa, pikiran baekhyun masih saja kacau. Ia sangat bingung kenapa kakinya tiba-tiba reflek meninggalkan namja yang sudah berjasa menolongnya tadi. Bukan mengatakan terimakasih lagi atau apalah untuk sekedar basa-basi, tapi ia malah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

-TBC-

**Annyeong !**

**Akhirnya author ExoPlanet kembali dengan cerita baru berjudul "LONELY"**

**Lama banget ya updatenya?**

**Mian ya.. soalnya author lagi cari-cari ide buat ff ini..**

**Rencananya sih ff ini aku buat berchapter-chapter.. **

**Tapi gatau juga sampek chapter berapa.. *blank***

**Ini chapter pertamanya loh! **

**Jadi gimana reader? Bagus gak ceritanya?**

**Maaf ya kalo ceritanya tak buat segini dulu. Maaf juga kalo ceritanya Gak jelas -_- maklum saya masih amatir dan belum sepro You Young Jin ahjussi -_- *nyengir***

**Ini cerita asli dari pikiranku sendiri kok. Suer!**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya ya.. karena review membuat author semakin bersemangat ngelanjutin cerita loh..**

**Semakin banyak review maka ff ini akan semakin cepat dilanjutin..**

**Wait for the next chapter **

**Gamsahamnida :D *bow***


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : LONELY (다시 혼자서만)

Author : ExoPlanet

Cast : Xiumin (EXO) dan Baekhyun (EXO), Chanyeol (EXO) dan lain-lain :D

Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst

Rate : T

Warning : THIS STORY IS BOY X BOY! DONT LIKE DONT READ ! BAKALAN BANYAK TYPO, JADI WASPADALAH! AND YOU YOU YOU YANG BACA FF INI, JANGAN JADI SILENT READERS! ARA! OKEY! HAPPY READING ^^

_Namja yang sedang bersama baekhyun hanya terbengong kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan baekhyun kepadanya. Namja tersebut bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "Mengapa ia tiba-tiba terlamun saat melihat aku tersenyum tadi? dan mengapa ia tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat aku membuyarkan lamunannya?" Namja tersebut hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang memang tidak gatal. Namja tersebut hanya memandangi punggung baekhyun yang semakin menjauh, mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang._

_Baekhyun sengaja mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju villa yang ia tempati untuk 3 hari kedepan. Selama perjalanan menuju villa, pikiran baekhyun masih saja kacau. Ia sangat bingung kenapa kakinya tiba-tiba reflek meninggalkan namja yang sudah berjasa menolongnya tadi. Bukan mengatakan terimakasih lagi atau apalah untuk sekedar basa-basi, tapi ia malah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun._

Chapter 2

LONELY (다시 혼자서만)

"_Aku pulang..." _Ucap baekhyun memasuki villa agar semua keluarganya tahu bahwa ia sudah selesai berjalan-jalan.

"_Ya! Sudah kembali? Cepat sekali?" _Ucap minseok melihat kedatangan baekhyun yang begitu cepat. Awalnya minseok berpikir baekhyun akan jalan-jalan sampai nanti sore atau malam. Itu karena minseok sangat paham jika baekhyun sangat menyukai pulau jeju. Tapi apa yang ia pikirkan justru sebaliknya. Baekhyun hanya pergi selama 2 jam.

"_..Euhm.. iya oppa. aku capek. Nanti malam saja aku jalan-jalan lagi." _Jawab baekhyun dengan memasuki kamarnya dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"_Kau kenapa baekhyunaa?" _Tanya minseok menghampiri kamar baekhyun dan bebicara dibalik pintu kamar baekhyun yang telah tertutup.

"_Aku tak apa-apa hyung. aku hanya terlalu capek. Aku mau istirahat dulu." _Ucap baekhyun sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamarnya agar minseok yang berada dibalik pintu kamarnya dapat mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan.

"_Baiklah. Kalau ada masalah beritahu aku. Jangan kau pendam sendiri. Ara?" _Ucap minseok merespon perkataan baekhyun.

"_Arasseo." _Jawab baekhyun singkat.

Didalam kamar baekhyun langsung meletakkan kameranya diatas kamar tidurnya. Menaruhnya dengan sembarangan. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela yang berada diujung kamarnya. Ia membuka kaca jendela itu. udara dingin sekarang telah memasuki kamarnya. kamarnya sekarang menjadi lebih dingin. Dari balik jendela, baekhyun dapat melihat sungai tempat ia bermain tadi. tempat dimana ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Tempat dimana jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang untuk pertama kalinya. Tempat dimana ia telah mengacuhkan seseorang yang telah berjasa menolongnya. Ia memandangi sungai tersebut dengan mata sendu.

"_Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku mengacuhkannya tadi? kenapa aku tak bisa menghentikan langkahku yang meminta untuk segera meninggalkannya? Dan ada apa dengan jantungku ini? Dan bagaimana dia bisa secepat itu menolongku? Padahal tadi tak ada seseorangpun dibelakangku? Bagaimana bisa?" _Ucap baekhyun dengan suara sangat lirih dan jemari tangan kanannya yang melukis dengan abstrak diatas kaca jendelanya.

Baekhyun kembali menghampiri tempat tidurnya. Ia masih tetap berdiri disebelah tempat tidurnya dengan memperhatikan kameranya yang tergeletak diatas kasurnya. Ia perlahan memungut kamera tersebut. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya yang empuk dan menyalakan kameranya. Ia memandangi gambar-gambar yang telah ia abadikan dalam kameranya tersebut. Foto pemandangan selama perjalanan ke pulau jeju dan foto pemandangan diimana ia jalan-jalan tadi. tentu saja disana ada foto sungai dan rekamannya disungai tadi.

Baekhyun memutar rekamannya tadi. ia sedikit tertawa melihat apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia tertawa melihat tingkahnya saat menapaki bebatuan satu persatu. Sampai akhirnya baekhyun menapak batu yang keempat dan ia terpeleset. Kameranya tanpa sengaja menghadap keatas. baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah namja yang telah menolongnya tadi. Dari raut wajah namja tersebut, terlihat jika namja tersebut amat sangat menghawatirkannya.

Deg~

Jantung baekhyun kembali berdetak kencang. Baekhyun menghentikan rekaman itu dan perlahan tangannya menyentuh dadanya yang masih berdetak kencang.

"_Kau pemicu semua ini." _Ucap baekhyun dengan memandangi wajah namja yang terpampang dilayar kameranya.

"_Siapapun kau, gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo." _Ucap baekhyun dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

_**Keesokan Paginya..**_

"_Pagi eomma.. pagi appa.. pagi oppa.." _Ucap baekhyun dengan semangat diawal pagi hari kedua mereka dipulau jeju.

"_Uwah.. sudah baikan nih?" _Ucap minseok dengan senyuman smirk khasnya.

"_Yak hyung! Kapan aku seperti itu eoh?" _Ucap baekhyun cemberut dengan menyenggol lengan minseok.

"_Kemarin wajahmu cemberut saat pulang dari jalan-jalan. Mengakulah kau." _Ucap minseok meremehkan baekhyun.

"_Eomma.. hyung nih!" _Ucap baekhyun merajuk kepada eommanya.

"_Minseok.. berhentilah menjahili adikmu." _Ucap eomma menengahi pertengakaran mereka.

"_Ah eomma. Aku tak berniat menjahili. Tapi itu semua fakta eomma. FAKTA." _Ucap minseok dengan menjulurkan lidah kearah baekhyun.

"_Ah sudahlah. Jangan bertengkar lagi. Kita sedang liburan sekarang." _Ucap appa dengan sedikit marah melihat mpertengkaran baekhyun dan minseok.

"_Iya appa.." _Ucap baekhyun dan minseok bersamaan dengan menundukkan kedua kepala mereka.

"_Oh ya! Appa, eomma.. karena ini masih pagi. Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Boleh ya?" _Ucap baekhyun mengalihkan topik untuk berjalan-jalan pagi.

"_Iya.. pergilah." _Jawab eomma dengan senyuman yang membuatnya semakin cantik dipagi hari ini.

"_jangan boleh eomma. Nanti dia akan pulang dengan wajah yang ditekuk lagi seperti kemarin." _Ucap minseok menjahili danhae.

"_Yak hyung! jangan mulai." _Ucap baekhyun menanggapi ucapan kejahilan hyungnya.

"_Kenapa harus sekarang sih? Masih terlalu pagi baekhyun." _Ucap minseok menyarankan.

"_Aku sangat menyukai udara pagi yang menyegarkan seperti ini. Bebas tanpa polusi dan dapat meningkatkan moodku. Sudahlah aku pergi dulu. Dah eomma, dah appa." _Ucap baekhyun menjelaskan dan kemudian bergegas keluar villa.

Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat diamana kakinya kan berhenti nanti. Udara pagi dipulau jeju benar-benar sejuk. Dingin dan sedikit lembab. Baekhyun berjalan dipinggiran jalan dengan tangan kirinya menyapu rerumputan yang masih basah oleh air embun. Setiap kesegaran bahkan dapat ia rasakan disela-sela pori-pori jemarinya.

Mata elangnya kemudian menangkap sebuah taman dengan kolam ikan yang ada ditengahnya. Taman yang begitu indah dan asri. Taman tersebut agak sepi karena saat ini memang masih pagi. Sekitar jam 6 pagi KST. Kakinya yang lelah seakan mengajaknya untuk menghampiri taman tersebut dan mengistirahatkan badanya yang lelah. Sambil mengirup udara pagi yang masih terisolasi dari polusi.

Baekhyun duduk kursi taman dengan memegangi bunga mawar merah yang ada disebelah tempat duduknya yang masih banyak embun yang terdapat dikopaknya. Kemudian ia mengambil kameranya dan memulai untuk mengabadikan pemandangan apa yang telah ia lihat. Jemari telunjuknya dengan pasti menekan tombol kamera tersebut. Senyuman terus saja mengembang dipipinya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat seorang namja yang muncul dari layar kameranya. Dari wajahnya baekhyun merasa telah mengenal namja tersebut. Tapi siapa? Karena penasaran, baekhyun melihat namja tersebut langsung dengan kedua matanya. Alangkah tak percayanya baekhyun, namja tersebut adalah orang yang telah menolongnya saat disungai kemarin.

Deg~

Danhae merasakan seperti ada dentuman keras didadanya saat melihat mata namja tersebut. Reflek baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya sesegera mungkin dengan tangannya yang menggenggam memegangi dadanya yang masih berdetak tak karuan.

Saat baekhyun ingin melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghindari namja tersebut, sebuah tangan telah menepuk pundaknya yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Karena merasa sudah ketahuan, baekhyun pun membalikkan badannya untuk mengahada namja tersebut.

"_Hai." _Ucap namja tersebut dengan tersenyum manis kepada baekhyun.

"_Oh..Hai." _Ucap baekhyun mencoba tersenyum tetap terkesan dipaksakan.

"_Kau tak senang melihatku?" _Tanya namja tersebut sedikit memajukan wajahnya kearah wajah baekhyun. karena namja tersebut memang lebih tinggi dari baekhyun.

"_Anigo. Anigo." _Jawab baekhyun cepat dan memundurkan langkahnya agar wajah namja tersebut tak terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"_Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" _Tanya namja itu menganggapi jawaban baekhyun.

"_Aku.. aku.. ya. Aku terheran dan sedikit terkejut tadi. bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku? Padahal kita baru pertama kali bertemu." _Ucap baekhyun salah tingkah.

"_Oh jadi begitu. Tentu saja aku mengingatmu. Kau sangat mudah untuk dikenali. Itu karena kameramu. Aku mengingatmu karena kameramu itu." _Ucap namja tersebut dengan menunjuk kamera yang tengah digenggam baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya termanggut-manggut mendengar jawaban namja tersebut. Ia sangat bersyukur karena ia tak terlalu terlihat gugup didepan namja tersebut tadi.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" _Ucap namja tersebut mengawali pembicaraan.

"_Aku sedang berjalan-jalan. Kau sendiri?" _Jawab baekhyun santai dan kembali bertanya.

"_Sama denganmu. Aku sangat menyukai udara pagi yang menyegarkan seperti ini. Bebas tanpa polusi dan dapat meningkatkan moodku." _Ucap namja tersebut dengan memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum menyesap dalam-dalam udara pagi yang memang sangat menyegarkan ini.

Deg~

"_Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana namja ini mengatakan kata-kata yang sama persis denganku? Apakah dia?" _batin baekhyun mendengar apa yang telah namja tersebut katakan. Baekhyun sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. jawaban yang benar-benar sama. Tidak ada satu katapun yang terlewatkan.

-TBC-

**Annyeong !**

**Author ExoPlanet kembali dengan chapter 2 yeay! *applause***

**Gimana nih readers ceritanya?**

**Author berbaik hati nih ngelanjutin nih FF walaupun gak ada yang review **

**Sedih banget tau!**

**maaf karena aku potong ceritanya sampek segitu doang *innocent***

**Terus review ya biar update chapternya cepet. Semakin banyak yang review makan akan semakin cepat update the next chapter..**

**Wait for the next chapter **

**Gamsahamnida :D *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : LONELY (다시 혼자서만)

Author : ExoPlanet

Cast : Baekhyun (EXO), Chanyeol (EXO) dan lain-lain :D

Genre : Drama, Romance, Angst

Rate : T

Warning : THIS STORY IS BOY X BOY! DONT LIKE DONT READ ! BAKALAN BANYAK TYPO, JADI WASPADALAH! AND YOU YOU YOU YANG BACA FF INI, JANGAN JADI SILENT READERS! ARA! OKEY!

HAPPY READING ^^

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap namja tersebut mengawali pembicaraan._

"_Aku sedang berjalan-jalan. Kau sendiri?" Jawab baekhyun santai dan kembali bertanya._

"_Sama denganmu. Aku sangat menyukai udara pagi yang menyegarkan seperti ini. Bebas tanpa polusi dan dapat meningkatkan moodku." Ucap namja tersebut dengan memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum menyesap dalam-dalam udara pagi yang memang sangat menyegarkan ini._

_Deg~_

"_Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana namja ini mengatakan kata-kata yang sama persis denganku? Apakah dia?" batin baekhyun mendengar apa yang telah namja tersebut katakan. Baekhyun sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. jawaban yang benar-benar sama. Tidak ada satu katapun yang terlewatkan._

LONELY (다시 혼자서만)

Chapter 3

"_Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah denganku?"_ Ucap namja itu setelah membuka matanya dan tersadar saat melihat namja didepannya tengah memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip dan tanpa ekspresi yang tersirat diwajahnya.

"_Ani. Kau terlihat sangat menikmati udara pagi ini. Aku juga menyukai udara pagi yang menyegarkan seperti ini." _Ucap baekhyun dengan tersenyum manis kemudian.

"_hehe.."_ Tawa kecil namja tersebut mendengar ucapan baekhyun.

Mereka mengawali perjalanan mereka dengan berputar-putar disekitar taman tersebut. Dengan namja tersebut yang memandu baekhyun untuk mengenali berbagai macam tempat yang telah namja itu sebutkan satu demi persatu. Sampai akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak melihat ikan-ikan dikolam yang berada ditengah taman tersebut.

"_Kau suka ikan?" _Tanya namja tersebut penasaran karena melihat baekhyun tengah tertawa tanpa suara melihat ikan-ikan yang mendekati mereka.

"_Euhm. Mereka sangatlah lucu. Mereka juga bebas, dapat berenang bebas bagaikan melayang diudara." _Ucap baekhyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya imut dan tersenyum bahagia kearah namja disampingnya itu. Namja tersebut hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat baekhyun yang tampak begitu bahagia.

"_Boleh aku pinjam kameramu?" _Tanya namja tersebut.

"_Baiklah. Ini." _Jawab baekhyun dengan melepaskan kamera yang menggantung pada lehernya dan segera memberikannya kepada namja disebelahnya.

Namja tersebut menerima kamera yang diberikan baekhyun padanya. Ia kemudian mendisplay kamera tersebut menjadi mode video. Namja tersebut secara diam-diam merekam kebahagiaan baekhyun dengan ikan-ikan tersebut. Namja tersebut juga mengambil foto-foto baekhyun yang terlihat sangat imut dan kadang juga terlihat sangat lucu.

"_Ayo kita foto bersama." _Ucap namja tersebut dengan senyuman yang tak sedikitpun memudar.

"_Tapi aku..." _Ucap baekhyun malu-malu.

"_Ayolah. Kapan lagi kita bisa bertemu.. hana, dul, set!" _Ucap namja tersebut mendekap pundak baekhyun agar mendekat kearahnya dan langsung menekan tombol . Tanpa banyak basa-basi, baekhyun langsung berpose dengan membentuk tangan 'peace' dan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"_Oh ya.. kita sudah sedekat ini tapi belum mengenal satu sama lain. Perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol." _Ucap namja yang ternyata bernama chanyeol dengan senyuman dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

"_Namaku Byun Baekhyun." _Ucap baekhyun meraih sodoran tangan chanyeol dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"_Kau tinggal disini?" _Tanya chanyeol kemudian dengan tetap memandangi wajah baekhyun yang bersemu merah karena malu.

"_Sebenarnya tidak. Aku berasal dari Seoul. Aku kesini untuk liburan." _Jawab baekhyun menjelaskan.

"_Oh.. pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatmuu sebelumnya.." _Ucap chanyeol dengan memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya.

"_Kau tinggal disini?" _Tanya baekhyun balik.

"_Iya. Aku sudah tinggal disini selama satu setengah bulan." _Ucap chanyeol dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari baekhyun.

"_satu setengah bulan? Berarti kau juga penduduk baru disini?" _Tanya baekhyun ingin tahu.

"_Begitulah. Appaku seorang militer. Tugasnya selalu berpindah-pindah. 2 bulan disini, 2 bulan disana." _Jawab chanyeol ragu-ragu tapi baekhyun tak menyadarinya.

"_Berarti kau akan tinggal disini selama 2 bulan? Berarti kurang setengah bulan lagi." _Ucap baekhyun menyimpulkan. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya tanda apa yang dikatakan baekhyun adalah benar.

"_Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengenal tempat-tempat disini dengan sangat baik?" _Tanya baekhyun lagi.

"_Itu karena aku sangat suka jalan-jalan. Selain untuk mengibur diriku sendiri, juga bisa berguna bagiku untuk mengenali tempat-tempat disini. Waktuku disini paling lama selama 2 bulan. Jika aku dirumah setiap hari, aku akan tertinggal, dan tak tahu apa-apa. Iyakan?" _Jawab chanyeol panjang lebar dengan melihat ikan-ikan yang semakin mendekat kearahnya dan baekhyun. chanyeol juga bertanya kepada baekhyun yang dengan tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya menatap baekhyun lagi.

"_Bagaimana dengan liburanmu disini?" _Tanya chanyeol balik. Karena melihat baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"_Oh.. aku berlibur disini selama 3 hari. Dan ini hari keduaku disini. Besok sore aku akan kembali ke seoul. Huft... hari berlalu dengan begitu cepat." _Jawab baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya melihat ikan-ikan didepannya.

"_Boleh aku memberi makan ikan-ikan ini?" _Tanya baekhyun antusias dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"_Tentu. Kau bawa roti?" _Tanya chanyeol balik.

"_Aku tak membawanya. Aku tak tahu.." _Jawab baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi cemberut.

"_Hey! Jangan cemberut seperti itu. aku membawa roti. Kita beri makan mereka sama-sama oke?" _Ucap chanyeol dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah baekhyun.

Deg~

Jantung baekhyun kembali berdetak tak karuan. baekhyun reflek memegangi dadanya agar detak jantungnya ini tak berdetak terlalu kencang. Lagi.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol memberi makan ikan-ikan tersebut secara bergantian. Ikan-ikan dikolam tersebut seakan-akan kelaparan karena tidak diberi makan setelah sekian lama. Ikan-ikan tersebut melahap dengan rakus setiap potongan roti kecil yang dilempar baekhyun dan chanyeol dengan sangat antusias.

"_Chanyeol.. aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Boleh?" _Tanya baekhyun.

"_Tentu. Tanyakan saja." _Jawab chanyeol mempersilahkan.

"_Saat itu. saat kau menolongku disungai. Ya.. bagaimana kau bisa menolongku? Padahal tak ada seorang pun dibelakangku saat itu. Bagaimana bisa?" _Tanya baekhyun sedikit takut.

"_apa kau memikirkan tentang ini sejak kemarin? Apa itu alasan mengapa kau langsung pergi meninggalkanku setelah aku menolongmu kemarin?"_ Tanya chanyeol bertubi-tubi.

"_I-i-i-ya.." _Jawab baekhyun terbata-bata.

Dalam hati baekhyun sungguh menyesal. Ia menyesal karena ia telah berbohong pada chanyeol. sejak kemarin memang itu yang dipirkan baekhyun. Tetapi bukan itu alasan baekhyun meninggalkan chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba kemarin. Itu karena jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan saat melihat senyuman cahnyeol untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"_Sebelumnya aku memang tak terlalu jauh dari sungai itu. aku melihatmu saat kau melangkahkan satu-persatu dengan sangat lucu kemaren. Aku melihat kau akan menapakkan kakimu dibatu keempat itu. aku langsung berlari kearahmu. Dulu aku pernah berjalan-jalan disitu. Aku melakukan hal yang sama dengamu. Aku menyebrangi sungai itu dan melewati batu-batu itu. langkah pertama sampai ketiga aku baik-baik saja. Tapi pada saat langkah keempat aku terjatuh karena terpeleset. Untung sungainya tak terlalu dalam. Saat aku lihat, tenyata batu tersebut dipenuhi lumut transparan. Lumut yang hampir mirip seperti lendir." _Jawab chanyeol panjang lebar menjelaskan kepada baekhyun agar baekhyun tak selalu kepikiran dengan hal itu.

"_Oh jadi begitu.. maaf.." _Ucap baekhyun sedikit kecewa.

"_Kenapa harus minta maaf?" _Tanya chanyeol bingung.

"_Maaf karena aku tidak sopan kemarin." _Jawab baekhyun.

"_Tapi kau sudah mengatakan terimakasih padaku kan? ya.. walaupun kau meninggalkanku dengan tiba-tiba kemarin. Aku kira kau tak menyukaiku karena kau pergi saat aku tersenyum padamu." _Ucap chanyeol polos.

"_Siapa yang tidak suka!" _Ucap baekhyun keceplosan. baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya menahan malu melihat chanyeol.

"_Berarti kau menyukaiku? Ahaha aku juga menyukaimu baekhyunaa.." _Ucap chanyeol dengan tawa riang.

Deg~

Jantung baekhyun kembali berdetak kencang mendengar perkataan chanyeol jika ia menyukai baekhyun. baekhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa maksud ucapan chanyeol barusan? Benarkah chanyeol menyukainya? Tapi menyukai dalam bentuk apa? Perlahan baekhyun kembali menatap chanyeol yang masih saja tersenyum melihat ekspresi baekhyun yang terlihat lucu dimatanya.

_jogeuman nalgaetjit neol hyanghan ikkeullim naege ttaraora sonjitan geot gataseo_

_Aejeolhan nunbitgwa mueonui iyagi gaseume hoeoriga morachideon geunal bam_

_Omyohan geudaeui moseube neogseul noko hanappunin yeonghoneul ppaetgigo_

_Geudaeui momjise wanjeonhi chwihaeseo sum swineun geotjocha ijeobeorin nainde_

_Walcheucheoreom sappunhi anja nuneul ttel su eobseo siseoni jayeonseure georeummada neol ttaragajanha.._

Suara ringtone ponsel baekhyun yang sedikit mengagetkan mereka berdua yang tengah asyik berbincang-bincang ditaman.

"_Yeobeoseyo?" _Ucap baekhyun mengawali.

"_baekhyun__! Eodiesseo?" _Tanya minseok disebrang sana.

"_Aku ditaman hyung. Wae?"_

"_Wae? Yak! Jam berapa sekarang? Katamu hanya jalan-jalan pagi?"_

"_Oh iya hyung! mianhae. Apa eomma dan appa mencariku?"_

"_Tentu saja. Mereka takut kau akan tersesat. Cepat pulang."_

"_Iya-iya hyung aku pulang sekarang."_

"_Kau yakin tahu jalan menuju villa?"_

"_Tentu. Annyeong!"_

"_Annyeong"_

"_Siapa itu __baekhyun__?" _Tanya chanyeol penasaran setelah melihat baekhyun menutup teleponnya.

"_Itu hyungku. Orang tuaku menghawatirkanku. Aku harus segera kembali." _Ucap baekhyun tergesa-gesa.

"_Mau aku antar?" _Tanya chanyeol menawarkan.

"_Ah.. tidak usah. Aku hafal jalan kembali kok. Gomawo Chanyeol.." _Jawab baekhyun menolak dengan halus tawaran chanyeol dengan senyuman.

Baekhyun segera meninggalkan chanyeol dan bergegas menuju villa. Baru 4 langkah ia berjalan, ia membalikkan badanya. Dilihatnya chanyeol yang masih berdiri menyaksikan kepergian baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung berlari mendekati chanyeol yang masih bingung karena baekhyun yang dengan tiba-tiba berbalik dan berlari kearahnya. baekhyun langsung memeluk chanyeol yang masih berdiri mematung tak bergerak.

"_chanyeol.. gomawo.. gomawo.. gomawo.. jengmal gomawo.." _Ucap baekhyun didalam pelukan chanyeol. sementara chanyeol secara perlahan mulai membalas pelukan baekhyun dengan mengelus-elus surai rambut coklat baekhyun.

"_selamat tinggal. Chanyeol.. Aku sangat senang dapat bertemu denganmu.." _Ucap baekhyun kemudian.

"_Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu __baekhyunaa__.. suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Sekarang cepat pulang. Keluargamu pasti akan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu jika terlalu lama disini." _Ucap chanyeol dengan senyuman yang tak bisa baekhyun lihat.

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti dan segera melepaskan pelukannya. baekhyun segera kembali kevilla dengan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dibelakang baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya melihat punggung baekhyun yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang.

"_kau meninggalkanku lagi... __baekhyun__..." _Ucap chanyeol lirih dengan wajah sendu dan segera meninggalkan taman tersebut.

-TBC-

**Annyeong !**

**Author ExoPlanet kembali dengan "LONELY' chapter 3 loh..**

**Apakah lama updatenya?**

**Oh ya! Author minta maaf yang sebanyak-banyakya ya! Soalnya di Lonely yg chap 2 banyak banget typo yang bertebaran. Trus bikin para readers bingung plus pusing.. pokoknya author minta maff bangetttt ya *bungkukin badan***

**Di ff ini, baekhyun itu namja, dan chanyeol itu manusia kok ^^ sekali lagi maafkan author yang labil ini -_- *bungkukin badan***

**Jadi gimana reader? Bagus gak ceritanya?**

**Maaf ya kalo ceritanya tak buat segini dulu. Maaf juga kalo ceritanya Gak jelas terus banyak typonya -_- maklum saya masih amatir dan belum sepro You Young Jin ahjussi -_- *nyengir***

**Ini cerita asli dari pikiranku sendiri kok. Suer!**

**Gomawo banget ya yang udah REVIEW sama FAV/FOLLOW ff ini ^^ *bow**

**But, Jangan lupa review lagi ya!.. karena review membuat author semakin bersemangat ngelanjutin ff ini loh..**

**Semakin banyak review maka ff ini akan semakin cepat dilanjutin..**

**Please Wait for the next chapter **

**Gamsahamnida :D *bow***


End file.
